Secret
by Kakee-Chan
Summary: Kaiba Discover his daughter Marilyn and there typo in this fanfiction so please forgive me and bear with me i fix it soon
1. the Beginning

Secret

The Beginning

**Five YEARs ago **

In the Domino City Hospital, a young blonde is in the delivery room bringing a new life into the world. A twenty-four hour painful process has been occurring. Katsuya is pushing and yelling as the baby makes its way through the birth canal. His sweating form showed his painful labor. With the coaching of the Doctor and Yugi, he just hoped he would make it through the night. Sooner or later he will be awarded with a healthy baby girl.

"Come on Jounouchi push your almost there!" Chat Yugi

"I'm am pushing so shut up already!" claim Katsuya "being pregnant was the easy part but the childbirth is like being cut in two"

"Don't Stop Mr. Jounouchi I can see the head," Coach Doctor David

Doctor David guide the new born baby from Katsuya's body the baby cry fill the delivery room

"Congratulations Mr. Jounouchi it's a girl oh my she beautiful too," claim Doctor David

"Katsuya what are you going to name her?" ask Yugi

"I'm not naming her," said Katsuya

"Why," gasp Yugi

"Because I'm giving her up," reply Katsuya

"But Katsuya she your daughter and she Seto too," claim Yugi

"I don't want Seto to leave me and beside she'd be fine in a adopt family, I know that you think this is wrong Yugi but I have no choice," said Katsuya

"Well at least name her?" asked Yugi

"Ok Yugi I will name her and her name should be Marilyn," Reply Katsuya

"Oh what a pretty name Katsuya," answer Yugi

"Doc here make sure she care for and she is in a loving family!" cried Katsuya

"Of course Mr. Jounouchi," answer Doctor David

Katsuya and Yugi watch as Doctor David left the room. With the little Marilyn, as he walk down the hallway Marilyn's cried for her mother's attention can be heard as it fade down the hallway. For the first time ever Katsuya had started crying.

"It's ok Katsuya you did the right thing on giving her up she will be ok," said Yugi

"I know but I am going to miss her," answer Jounouchi

"Someday you will see her again Jounouchi you'll see," said Yugi

Yugi and Katsuya never told Seto about Marilyn the daughter that will never be known, Katsuya and Seto are engage to be married. However Katsuya's heart still yearns for the child that he have giving up. For adoption he had cried for her every day when he is by himself which made Seto very worried.

**5 YEARS later**

"Katsuya," said Seto" where are you we have a lot to plan before the wedding day,"

"I'm in the kitchen Babe," answer Katsuya

"Oh ok I'm coming to meet you in the Kitchen we have to started planning on the big day of the wedding," claim Seto

Katsuya watches as Seto enter the kitchen with his personal planner. Katsuya gave Seto a smile he couldn't believe that he's going to married the man he love and soon will started a new life with him Katsuya remember the day when Seto ask him to married him of course he reply yes and late in the week move in with Seto and his future brother-in-law

"Hey Puppy how was your day?" asked Seto

"Fine!" answer Katsuya "and you Dragon,"

"Uh bad business meeting all the time have to Fire someone too, but I'm glad to be home with the man I love and soon going to married!" answer Seto

"Me too dragon as long we are together nothing well tear us apart," said Katsuya

"Yes I know puppy and I love you so much my beautiful puppy," answer Seto

When we made love it felt so good and it also felt like we are one Seto is so gently on me the way he move his body but however five year ago is when I gave birth to our beautiful daughter I think she will be five year old now. I wonder what she looked like now or who from me and Seto she take after I remember the day she was born and I couldn't forget that day I couldn't stop crying from that day but I was so scare that Seto would leave me raising our daughter by myself so i decide to give her up to a better family and I dream about her too me holding her and hugging her and kissing her

TO BE CONTINUE ^.^


	2. After the Rain

Secret

Chapter 2 after the rain

Its rain now and I feel like crying the rain is beautiful, but sad I couldn't stop thinking about the past but it's for the best. Oh my little Marilyn I wonder what she'd doing now. I tried to forget the past but its hard hearing Marilyn cried for me it's broke my heart. I could have stopped the doctor too but I was so afraid that I will lose my dragon.

"What you thinking about puppy?" asked Seto

"Oh nothing dragon," answer Katsuya

"Oh ok puppy I'm just worry you been distant lately," said Seto

"Oh I'm sorry Dragon I didn't mean to make you worry Babe," said Katsuya

I heard the phone ring and Seto with to go get it and, I heard Seto swore loudly. It must have been from his work maybe something had happen there that he have to go back and take care of, he is going to be so angry.

"Pup I have to go back to Kaiba Corp some of the idiot employee shrew up again so I have to go fix the problem I'll be back soon ok," claim Seto

"Ok dragon you be careful and don't get a heart attack," answer Katsuya

I watch as Seto left the house I notice how he close the door he Slam it yup he mad, I wouldn't want to be that employee who mess up. I started to make myself something to eat, and I started to remember about my pregnancy and how I told Yugi and the others, Yugi couldn't believe how it happens.

Seven YEARS ago

"You're what Katsuya!" exclaimed Yugi

"I'm pregnant guys, with Kaiba's child," answer Katsuya

"Is that evening impossible?" asked Anzu

"I don't know," stated Katsuya "but I would like to know how,"

"How far along are you Katsuya?" asked Honda

"The doctor said about a week along!" answer Katsuya "how I'm going to tell Seto!"

"WOW is it a boy or girl Katsuya?" asked Yugi

"Don't know and don't care I'm going to abort it," answer Katsuya

"What but, why Katsuya?" asked Yugi

"Because well I don't know I just don't want it," answer Katsuya

"It's just an innocent little baby," claim Anzu

"Yeah, it haven't got to live yet," said Honda

"Yeah Katsuya please don't do this its part of you and Seto," beg Yugi

"I can't deal with this now, not yet," claim Katsuya

"Please Katsuya get a ultrasound too see the baby first and then make up your mind?" asked Honda

"Fine guys I will," said Katsuya

"Ok thank you Katsuya," all of them said

We all went to the Doctor Office and request for a ultrasound to see my unborn child, tell you the truth I didn't really care if it is a boy or girl right now it is a parasite in my body. The Doctor called my named and then laid me on a table/bed they pull up my shirt, and then put gel on my belly. There on the screen was a little blob the doctor told me that is my baby, I cried when I heard its heart beat they are right killing a small life wouldn't be fair so I decide to not get an abortion.

"Mr. Jounouchi that's your baby," said Doctor David he pointed to a little black blob and then smile at me

"Oh wow that my baby and it's so small," answer Katsuya

My friends stare in awe at the little black blob; I heard Anzu said it's beautiful. I started crying at the beautiful creation Seto and I made, an amaze little gift. I feel myself fall in love with my little baby maybe there a way I can tell Seto about our child maybe he falls in love with her too I don't really know.

"Guys I deciding not to get an abortion I just don't how to tell Seto," claim Katsuya

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Katsuya," answer Honda "Wow I can't believe that s in side of your belly"

"Yeah I can't wait when it more bigger for the gender and also when it born!" said Yugi

"Yeah me too Katsuya can I be the first one to hold him or her?" asked Honda

"Maybe but I'll going to let Seto hold her because after he's the father," said Katsuya

"AWWWWWWWWWW but I want to hold him or her!" answer Honda

"Honda you can hold him or her after Seto," answer Yugi

"Yeah ok your right Yugi and Katsuya, Seto does have the right to hold the baby," said Honda

"Thank you Honda," answer Katsuya

"You're welcome Katsuya just make sure I'll be the second one to own the baby?" asked Honda

"Of course Honda that goes for your guy too!" answer Katsuya

"Thank you Katsuya," they all said

**7 YEARS LATER**

I remember the day when i asked Seto how he feeling about a child, and he just stare at with this looked "Are You Kidding Me " and then he reply we are too busy for a child and that he had a lot of enemy but it too late, I'm really carrying his child. I could have told Seto but I kept my mouth shut and then he asked me why I reply nothing everything is ok after he left, my hand went toward my belly I notice I'm Starting to show a bit and then I got really scare what if Seto started to question my weight gain, I have to get out of there before the baby get evening more bigger. I could have told him why didn't I tell him I'm so Stupid I could have raise Marilyn as her mother and with Seto has the father sort of weird with two father can be random for a growing child, and other people will think that it weird too but I didn't care she is my hand and still she'd my child that i regret giving up.

"Why did i give her up I'm so Stupid," Thought Katsuya" my baby i want her back"

"Wanted who back Pup?" asked Seto

"Uh oh Dragon you scare me huh what you said!" reply Katsuya

"Katsuya are you hiding something from me?" asked Seto

"No I'm not Dragon why," answer Katsuya

"You just said why I gave her up!" answer Seto

"Oh that it's a line from a TV show I was watching." claim Katsuya

"Oh ok," said Seto

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Sweet Memories

**Chapter 3 Sweet Memories**

I looked threw my old stuff and found couple ultrasound picture when I was pregnant with Marilyn, she was so small I can't believe how the years goes by. I hope her foster parent are treating her well, looked at me I'm worrying about a child I have giving up to foster care, I guess I allow myself to get attach to her. I sigh sadly as I put my stuff away the memories I have its hurt so, so much something I will always think to myself why.

"Why," said Katsuya

I heard the phone ring, and I went to go answer it I answer hello and it is Yugi, talking to any of my friend make me feel better. I guess Yugi was worry about me too I'm worrying everyone now.

"Hello," Said Katsuya

"Hey Katsuya it's me Yugi," answer Yugi

"Oh hey Yugi how are you today?" asked Katsuya

"Fine and you?" asked Yugi

"Ah I been ok I just been thinking a lot," answer Katsuya

"Really about what," said Yugi

"About Marilyn," answer Katsuya

"Oh I see you miss her do you?" asked Yugi

"Yes," answer Katsuya

"Oh," said Yugi

"I couldn't stop thinking about her Yugi her face, her cried!" told Katsuya

"Don't worry Katsuya you'll see her soon!" claim Yugi

"Yeah I know but," said Seto

"But Seto right sooner or later Katsuya he's going to find out about her," answer Yugi

"Yeah I know," said Katsuya

"Don't worry Katsuya I know your heart still yearn for her your baby," said Yugi

"Yeah your right Yugi but it feel like my heart is breaking," answer Katsuya

"I feel so sorry for you Katsuya," said Yugi

"Wow thanks Yugi," answer Katsuya

"But anyway Katsuya someday you'll see her again you see," said Yugi

"I hope so too Yugi well got to go see you soon," answer Katsuya

"Ok good bye Katsuya," said Yugi

"Ok good bye Yugi," answer Katsuya

We both hang up the phone, and Yugi is right sooner or later Seto will find out about our Secret daughter Marilyn. Who am I trying to hide her from Seto I wonder how mad he will be with me for not telling him. It made me worry about it too how will he react about it, will he hate me or still love and tried to find her so we can be a family like I dream of just Seto, Marilyn, and I.

_**Seto pov**_

"Damn it I can't believe they mess up," mumbled Seto "and now I'm official stress,"

As I drive pass all the store and then I realize that I'm hungry and thirsty, I saw a small café so I had the driver pull over. I got out and asked for a table for one I sat down and order something to eat and drink as I was thinking about I wonder why was he so distant lately it was like he was not at home.

"Katsuya what wrong why won't you tell me," said Seto

The server brought my food and drinks, as I started enjoying my meal a little girl about five walked past my table. I looked up at her and her face she almost looked like me and Katsuya I stare at her awe I thought I was losing it she is walking with a man and his wife, I decide to listen for the little girl's name.

"Marilyn hold mommy's hand please," said the man

"Ok daddy," answer Marilyn

Marilyn her name is Marilyn, but does she looked like Katsuya and I who is she. My mind fills with question and now I want to look for answer, I decide to start talking to the man and his wife about their daughter Marilyn.

"Excuse me you have a beautiful daughter there," said Seto

"Oh thank you sir," answer the women

"May I asked for your names?" asked Seto

"Oh I'm Jade Brown," answer jade

"I'm Vincent," answer Vincent

"Nice too meet you," claim Seto

Mr. and Mrs. Brown had told me their Daughter is Adopt they got her here at Hospital, five years ago. I couldn't believe it why would any give up their baby girl I started to feel sorry for the little girl, she believe these people are her parents. If she was my daughter I'll given her all the love.

"Marilyn say hello to the nice man," answer Jade

"Hello Mr. Man," answer Marilyn

"Hello little one," said Kaiba

She smile she had a familiar smile, the same smile has Katsuya I continue to stare at her I evenly started to scare her adopt parent. She looked back at me and she tilt her head as she stare back at me, her feature and the way she looked like my puppy Katsuya.

"Excuse me sir you been quiet for some time now!" claim Vincent

"Yes it's starting to worry us," answer Jade

"Mommy, Mommy I'm hungry," said Marilyn

"I know sweet our food will get here soon," answer Jade

"Ok mommy," answer Marilyn

The women smile happily I guess Marilyn is their whole world, they love her so much. But she not their why do I care for her she not mine, but I feel like I know her from somewhere. I don't know why I feel attach to her like my heart is telling me something about her that I need to go search on, I have to find out I need to find out who she really is.

"Excuse I have to go I have a lot of work to do!" claimed Seto

"Ok thank you again sir," answer Jade and Vincent

"Bye bye Mr. Man," said Marilyn

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Brown

To be Continue

Kaiba discover Marilyn what will Seto Discover about Marilyn


	4. Marilyn

Secret

Chapter 4 Marilyn

Why this little girl is important to me, her faces is embedded into my memory she looked just like my pup Katsuya and there a little of me in there. Just who is she and who gave birth to her I have to find out; I got my laptop out and started doing research on her. I type her name on the internet but, I couldn't find anything on her or her parent.

"Who is she," Seto mumbled to himself

I decide to call the hospital on where she was born at, I have to discover on her birthday parent but then I suddenly remember about Katsuya when he came back he was a little fat. Could it be no that is impossible but, I have to know the truth? I dialed the hospital's number and a nurse answer the phone.

"Hello Domino city hospital may I help you," answer the Nurse

"Hello I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm looking for the doctor who delivers a little girl named Marilyn Brown about five years ago?" asked Seto

"Oh ok hold on Mr. Kaiba," answer the nurse "That would be Doctor David,"

"Ok well is Doctor David is there so I can asked him some few question?" asked Seto

"Of course Mr. Kaiba he's right behind me looking over some file," answer the Nurse

"May I talked to him I'm in a rush so please get him on the line," said a Bored Seto

"Ok here he is," answer a piss of Nurse

"Hello this is Doctor David may I help you Mr. Kaiba?" asked Doctor David

"Yes I like too asked you a few question Dr. David," answer Seto

"Yes of Course Mr. Kaiba asked way!" answer Dr. David

"About Five year ago you deliver a baby girl named Marilyn am I correct?" asked Seto

"Yes I remember Marilyn oh what a beautiful little baby I'm glad to hear she'd well," answer Dr. David

"Oh ok I need to know who's her birth parents and real last name," said Seto

"Her real last name I think is Jounouchi," answer Dr. David

"What," said a shock Seto

"It's Jounouchi," said Dr. David

I couldn't believe what the Doctor had said, Jounouchi that's her real last name but who's the mother could it be Katsuya's younger sister Shizuka but her last name is Kawai. I decide to ask Dr. David on who the mother was, right now my mind is racing with question and I need answer now.

"I need to know who the mother is Dr. David?" asked Seto

"I'm not allow to tell you who's the mother but you seem to curious!" answer Dr. David

"Thank you," said Seto

"The mother is Katsuya Jounouchi," said Dr. David

What did he just said Katsuya my Katsuya, I couldn't believe it but that makes me the father why didn't Katsuya told me. My mind is racing and then I remember about what Katsuya had said to me, I didn't realize what he was asked me but why didn't he told me she's my daughter too she part of me. I started to get anger with myself and also with Katsuya, I'm going to have a long talk with Katsuya about Marilyn our suppose daughter.

"Thank you for your time Dr. David," answer Seto

"You're welcome Mr. Kaiba," said Dr. David

We both hang up the phone, and I decide to call Yugi for more answer about my daughter Marilyn. If Yugi started making up a story about Marilyn I'm going to tell him I already know the truth about Katsuya's pregnancies. I dial Yugi's number and his boyfriend answer, god why he always have to be there its getting really annoying when I hear his voice.

"Hello Kami game shop Yami speaking," answer Yami

"I thought your Name is Atem," answer Seto

"Oh it's you what do you want Kaiba?" said Yami

"I need to talk to Yugi," said Seto "Yami is he there?"

"Yes why do you need to talked to him?" asked Yami

"Just get him Yami," answer Seto

"Fine damn," answer Yami

I heard Yami yelled for Yugi, and Yugi came and answer the phone he answer with his normal happy voice but that happiness will go away when I'm going to asked him some question.

"Hello Seto How are you?," said Yugi

"Enough with the small talk Yugi I need some answer and I need them now!" answer Seto

"What do you want to know Kaiba?" asked Yugi

"About a little girl named Marilyn," answer Seto

Yugi's pov

When Kaiba called I didn't know what he want but, when he asked about Marilyn I couldn't believe my ears how did he found out about her. I decide to lied about her, I just hope it worked too.

"Who Marilyn Kaiba?" asked Yugi

"My daughter Moto," answer Seto "Quit lying Yugi I already know about Katsuya's pregnancy"

"How did you find out about her Kaiba?" asked Yugi

"I met her my daughter at a café," answer Seto

"Oh," said Yugi

"The question is why didn't Katsuya told me?" asked Seto

"He was scare to lose you Kaiba," told Yugi

"Oh," said Seto

"What did she looked like when she was born?" asked Seto

"Oh she was so tiny and beautiful!" answer Yugi

"Oh," said Seto

"She had the biggest Mouth and she was so loud too," said Yugi "but she was so cute,"

When Yugi told me about my daughter Marilyn, it makes me wanted her more. She our daughter and she need to be with her real parents I'm going to fight for her too evening if I have to bring this into court. My daughter I can't believe, I know she about five.

"Thank you Yugi," said Seto

"You're Welcome Kaiba please don't get mad at Katsuya?" asked Yugi

"I'm going to question him about her," told Seto

"OK well I have to go Seto," answer Yugi

"Ok good bye Yugi," said Seto

My little daughter Marilyn Kaiba, and now I'm so proud of myself and with Katsuya too. Evening if Katsuya never told me about her I'm a little mad with him, but I can understand why he never told me. He was scare that he'll lose me; I decide to get a lawyer for the court case against the Brown family. I'll make sure I'll walk out of the court room with Marilyn.

TO BE COUNTIUNE


	5. the Truth

Secret

Chapter 5 the Truth

{Katsuya pov}

"Katsuya I need to talked to you," said Seto

"Yes Dragon what is it!" answer Katsuya

"I know about your secret Katsuya," said Seto

"What secret dragon," answer Katsuya

"About Marilyn," said Seto

I couldn't believe it how Seto knew about Marilyn, how did he found out about our daughter. I share at him in awe to stock to answer him, what is he going to say to me I didn't know. I still quiet in till he spoke again, his voice just scare me the strangest thing he didn't sound too mad about Marilyn.

"Katsuya!" answer Seto

"Yes dragon," said Katsuya

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Seto

"I'm sorry dragon I didn't mean to lie to you," said Katsuya

"Why Katsuya!" answer Seto

"I was scare," claim Katsuya

"Katsuya I have the right to know," answer Seto

"I was blinded with fear dragon," said Katsuya

"But you gave our daughter up," yelled Seto "you could have told me Katsuya"

"I know," answer Katsuya "I'm sorry dragon"

"Forget it pup," answer Seto "I'm going to get Marilyn back so we can raise her"

"What why dragon," gasp Katsuya

"Because she'd our daughter and she need her real parent!" answer Seto

"Seto," answer Katsuya

"I what you're thinking Katsuya," said Seto

"Seto she been adopted," claim Katsuya

"Yes I know but I'll raise hell to get her back!" answer Seto

"Oh," said Katsuya

"I'm already getting to go to court Katsuya," said Seto

"Ok dragon," answer Katsuya "uh Dragon,"

"Yes Katsuya," said Seto

"Are you mad at me," said Katsuya

"Sort of pup!" answer Seto

"I'm so sorry Dragon," cried Katsuya

"Puppy enough it alright I've forgive you," answer Seto "you did that you thought best,"

"But our Daughter grew up in foster care?" asked Katsuya

"I know!" answer Seto "I have the best lawyer in the world,"

"Oh," said Katsuya

"Don't worry you'll get the child you yearn for," said Seto

I suddenly smile after Seto had said that, I must have know how broken hearted I was after I give her up. I've had a hard time sleeping without seeing her in my sleep; I'll wake up crying for her. My little Marilyn I can't wait to see her again I just can't wait I just hope she remember my voices I guess I have to wait and see.

"Katsuya," answer Seto

"Yes Dragon," said Katsuya

"What wrong pup?" asked Seto

"Nothing dragons don't worry!"Answer Katsuya

"Oh ok," said Seto "well I have a lot of worry to do if we want to get Marilyn back"

"Ok," said Katsuya

Seto Pov

This is going to be some court case, for our daughter I'm going to win this case and no one is going to stop me. I went into my home office and started getting the court paper work ready, I'm also going to plan to get Marilyn's room ready if I win the case. Which I'm going to win anyway with my best lawyer I always get what I want, I looked at Katsuya and give him my trade mark smile.

"Dragon," said Katsuya

"Yes pup," answer Seto

"What does she looked like now?" asked Katsuya

"Who!" answer Seto

"Our daughter Marilyn," said Katsuya

"Oh she looked like me and you Katsuya," said Seto

"Really dragon," said Katsuya

"Yes pup," answer Seto

"Wow she must be beautiful," said Katsuya

"Yes she is Katsuya," answer Seto

"Want to see her evening more oh how I miss her," answer Katsuya

"I know pup, "said Seto

"But I have to waited in till the court to see her," said Katsuya

"So we will be a family," said Seto

"Yes well I can't wait dragon," answer Katsuya

"Good," said Seto

I guess I made my pup happy; he really does miss our daughter Marilyn so this is going to be an early wedding gift from me to my pup. I feel excited when I think about it, soon she will be officially our too raise I'm already of plan for her. To teach her the things Katsuya and I know, like duel monster and how to win in a duel against strong opponent. She is going to be the strong duelist in the future when I'm done with her. I'm going to be so proud of her too.


	6. Sorry Everyone

Sorry Everyone that I have finish secret I been busy and my file to chapter 6 is save on my laptop which its having some problem too so please forgive me for no updating my story just to tell you there will be more stories in different setting like non-yaoi and yaoi hope to put chapter 6 up soon


End file.
